Kylie part 3
by Chillaxes
Summary: It's party time! And someones going to the fair! Please r


Hay guys, well here it goes!

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh, or anything else for that matter.

* * *

Malik threw the hair pin over into a bush as he entered the large house, Odion and Monica close behind. They all went toward the kitchen. Odion stopped and leaned in the kitchen doorway. "Umm, Malik, where's Marika?" Malik dropped the bags and looked around with a shrug. "I thought you had her." Odion stood straight up. "You didn't leave her outside did you?" Malik gave his brother a horrific look. " I would never do that! that's the most asinine thing I have ever heard. Only a irresponsible father would do such a thing!" Odion relaxed a bit. Monica, however, did not. "So where is she?" Malik smirked cockily. "That's easy. let's see, we bought the stuff, then we got the bags out the cart, then we headed-" Suddenly Malik paused. Without warning, he bolted out the door. Odion shock his head. "I can't believe he left her at the supermarket!" Monica grabbed some bowls and began to fill them with chips. "I can. He's new to this, give him time. Trust me, the first day she falls and really get hurt, he'll get it so bad, he may never let her breath unfiltered air!" She began to place bottles of coke in the wine cooler. "Yea, but this is your first time too, and you don't leave your boys at a mini mart and stuff them in your locker." Monica laughed. "Well, actually, I did even worse. The first day that I brought them home, it was a school day, so the next day, I woke up getting ready to leave for school, and half way there on the bus, I realized that i had left Zane at the house. I was crying and freaking out. I had to call Bakura's mom and beg her to pick up the boy! It was pretty bad." Odion just snorted. "I guess that is pretty bad, but still. It's Malik, he never grows up." Monica started to pull out things from the fridge. "Hay, won't Shadi like, flip, when he finds out that you and Malik are throwing a party at his house?" Monica spun around to face Odion. "No, because we aren't throwing a party. You are. And if you don't want to, we can send the picture to everyone in school." Odion sighed. "Pass a bowl, I'll make punch."

Tea sighed as she looked once more into her bag. She had gotten a perfect outfit. She sighed again. She was sitting on the bus looking out the window at the passing scenery. She just stared, thinking about Yami and how they had their first kiss. But she was going to the party with Rex Raptor, and she had vowed to at least act like she was having a good time with him. He wasn' t that bad. She would have rather had him then his buddy Weevil. When the bus finally stopped she got off and walked toward her house, and was surprised to see Yugi standing at her front door. "Hay Yugi, come on in!" She unlocked the door and walked in behind him. She dropped the bags at the door and went to the kitchen to get something out of the fridged. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?" Yugi shook his head. "No thanks, I was just wondering... are you going to the party with anyone, like, um, Yami?" Tea blushed slightly. "Yea Rex." "Rex Raptor?" Yugi asked in shock." Well, it's not that bad. He asked and I said yes." Yugi's mouth dropped to the floor. She picked Rex over him? "Well," he regained himself."I'm going with Larissa!" Tea was the next to freak. "What!? That hoer!? Yugi why?!" Yugi shrugged. "She asked, and I said yes." Tea laughed. "Yugi, she's such a hoer, you don't have to even ask!" Yugi jumped up. "Hay, I will not stand here while you call my girlfriend a hoer!" Tea jumped up. "Oh, well if she's so much of a girlfriend, you can get the hell out of my house!" Yugi stomped angrily toward the door, as he flung it open he stopped and turned. "You know your the last person to be calling someone a hoer! I know about you and Yami!" Yugi's eyes filled with tears, but before Tea could say anything, he was out the door. She stomped upstairs. She had had just about enough.

Malik busted through the door just as Monica had finished filling a cassarol dish with layers of Oreos, vinallle ice cream, and Twix bars. She was just poring the caramel sauce on top and spreading down some whipped cream. He held a laughing baby in one hand, and a bag of assorted candy in the other. He was panting like crazy. "sorry, it took so long, I had to stop and buy some- is that Oreo Cassaroll?" Without thinking, Malik dropped the bags in his hand, whistled to Odion, and threw Marika over to him. Odion grabbed her right before she hit the ground. Monica mouthed over to Odion " Give him a long time." Before turning her attetion to a big pot of frying chicken. "So, you left her in the cart?" Malik glared at his brother. "No." "Then why were you breathing like you were running?" Malik leaned on the counter, slightly showing off a piece of his well toned 6 pack to his jelous brother. "Because, I left her on the bus, so I had to run and catch the 29. You know that it turns into the 30 once it reaches Primington drive?" Odion stared at his brother, who asked what he was staring at before watching him leave for the phone, which was ringing upstairs. Monica said she had to leave and headed home.

Monica was brushing her long black hair when her phone rang. She answered it was suprised to hear a fimilar voice on the other end. "Monica! It's Kenny! Didga heer?" Monica tried hard not to laugh. "Heard what?" Kenny was breathing hard as if she had just run a mile. "Odion got asked out to the party tonight and was asked if he would want to be her girlfriend!" Monica sat up. "Who? Tell, tell!" Kenny nearly screamed. "I am! Tea." Monica was a bit confused. "What about Tea, I thought we were talking about Odion?" Kenny sounded like she rolled her eyes. " Tea and Odion! Tea was the one who called him! Do you know what that means?' Monica was silent. she thought she knew, but she never would have thought it out loud. Kenny continued. "It's officail. Tea and Odion are an item."

Izishu was laying down on her couch staring up at the ceilling, laughing at something Emma said on the phone. Suddenly, Emma said she had to go, said goodbye, and hung up the phone, leaving Izishu giggling more then she ever had in her life. She threw the phone to the side and stared at the ceilling thinking about the day. First they went to a great Italian Bistro called Maria's, which had the cutest decor and the best food she had ever tasted. Then they went shopping at a store called Coolz which was full of little accessories and makeup. Then, Emma somehow convinced her that they should see the new opera Cleopatra, which ended up taking more then two hours, and causing Izishu to be late for work. Of course Mark forgave her because he was so in love, so she was off the hook. She was starting to think that Emma was pretty nice, but something still felt fimilar, a bad type of fimilar, like a reaccuring nightmare you've had countless times. She shook it off, however, and walked into her room where in front of her cloest hung a large full scale mirror. She stopped in front of it and examined herself. She looked so strange to herself. She smiled as she looked down slightly at the two round bumps in her chest sticking out of her shirt. She couldn't help but think back to when she was a child.

**flashback:**

_Izishu smiled slightly as she woke that morning. It was her birthday. She was walking down the street, going on a mission. When she arrived, she stopped at the doorstep and knocked slightly. She smiled as Shadi shyly stuck his head out the door. "Can I help you?" She rolled his eyes. "It's me. Guess what day it is?" Shadi stood there for a moment, thinking. "I don't know. Monday?" She sighed again. He was messing with her agian. "No! My birhtday! Are you cooking me dinner?" She smiled up at him. He always did, even before she could remember. Now she was 12. It was different. He sighed deeply, making her shiver, despite herself. "I guess I am, huh?" she smiled even more. She thought maybe, just maybe, he loved her, despite her being flatter then a brick wall. She immediately ran home. Running into her mother's room, she breathlessly explained what happened. Her mom just shock her head and laughed. "Come here. let me do your hair. Look what I bought you for your birthday." Her mother handed her a small canvas covered box, and when she opened it, it reviled two beautiful golden hair clasps. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at her mother. "Oh no, don't start just yet. Now I know your going to dinner with Shadi, and I've seen you two and your little interest..." Izishu turned beet red and glared at her mother. She hated when her mother said that. " so I got up for once, much to your father's annoyance," Izishu giggled and put her hand over her mouth. Her father restricted from leaving her bed until she had given birth to the baby. Sometimes, she figured out how to sneak out. " and I bought you this." She pulled up a piece of cloth from the floor. Izishu picked it up. "Try it on." Izishu quickly skidded to the corner of the room, stripped, and put on the dress. Her mother gasped. "It looks beautiful!" Izishu stepped in front of her mother's mirror and examined herself. She looked and gasped. She had breast! She smiled at the little black line tracing down her chest. Sure it was small, but it was something. Her dress was a beautiful white dress that stopped right at her knees, somewhat like Mana, but it had gold thread running around the edges and the bottom half of the skirt was a bright purple clothe, the color of royalty. She sat slowly on the edge of her moms bed and closed her eyes as her mother brushed her hair and gently placed on the clamps, giggling all the while..._

**End Flashbacks:**

Izishu hadn't realized how long she was standing there, but she could feel her eyes begin to water when there was knock on her door. She ran down to answer it, and nearly jumped when Shadi stood there. She opened the door and invited him in. he looked different. He had on a different watch and he had a pair of dark wash jeans bleach streaks on the legs. He was wearing a white collared shirt with black pinstripes and a small black vest over top of that. He wore black and white checkered canvas shoes and a black belt with a silver buckle on it that was only visible because only some of the front of his shirt was tucked in. It was finished off with a white hat that was similar to Frank Sinatra. He reminded her of Justin Timberlake in away, only not as pale. She had an earge to play with the buckle. She ran over and started to play with the sliver buckle, pulling it forward to play with the disgen. Shadi laughed as he too was pulled forward. "I kinda need that to hold up my pants." He held her by the hips while she played with it more. "It's so shiny though! I like it." she said as she contiued to move it from side to side. She let it go and wrapped her hands around his surprisingly small waist. It was huggible size, in her opione. She started to nuzzle her head in his shirt, breathing in the sweet smell of cologne. She could feel him playing with her hair. With out looking up, she gently asked. "Shadi what are you doing?" He smiled. "I'm playing with your hair. It's just so shine." She backed up a bit and looked up at him with a mocking glare. "Are you mocking me?" He smirked. "Are you mocking me?" He said in a mocking voice. She just rolled her eyes and went back to hugging him. She could have stayed like that forever, but she really wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him and never stop. she leaned back and began to look him in the eyes. She could feel him reading her and he knew something was wrong. She let him go and walked back to the kitchen. He reluctantly watched her go. She walked behind the counter. Shadi followed and stood on the other side of the counter, leaning on it aswell. Izishu pushed a bowl of cherry's near the two and munched on one. "So, what's up?" Shadi shrugged. "Nothing much. Emma told me you two had fun today." Izishu bounced into a nearby chair. "Yea. we went shopping and everything. It was fun!" Shadi snorted. "I hope so." Izishu looked at him strangely. " What do you mean?" He sighed and streched. "Oh nothing, it's just, that credit card she used wasn't her's. It was mine." Izishu gasped. She had bought alot of stuff, and now she felt bad. "It's ok, i don't mind it's just that... well, yea. She kind of bought a new car last week. Well, more like I bought it but, whatever." She blushed slightly. which made Shadi laugh. She scrunched up her faced and stared at him. "What?" Shadi laughed some more. "I love it when you talk nothing to me!" Picking up a miduim sized bright red cherry, Izishu playful tossed it at Shadi, hoping to hit him in the face. Instead, he caught it in his mouth, chewing slilently. She became concerned. "Did to just eat all of that cherry?" He shock his head no and signaled for her to hold on. For a moment, neither moved. Then suddenly, Shadi opened his mouth and pulled something out, placing it neatly on the counter. Izishu froze. _OmygodOmygodOmygod!_ siting in front of her was a small red stem, perfectly noted into an interweaving Celtic knot. Her heart was beating like crazy, and the whole room seemed extremely warm. She felt exposed, but in a good way. She crossed her legs and bit her tough, feeling that if she calmed down, she would lose all dignity. She couldn't look Shadi in the eyes. She kept staring at the small stem in front of her. "Cool, huh? I learned that like years ago." Izishu cleared her throat. "That's nice, but i assume you didn't come here to show me that right?" he smiled. "No, I came because your brother said you were all alone and that I should come and whisk you away to a movie or something. The fairs in, you want to go to that?" She perked up. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to go alone. "Sure. Wait here, I have to get something." She ran upstairs and into her room. She had to get an outfit fast. She didn't have time to think, so she closed her eyes and pulled out an outfit from the back. Throwing it on the bed, she opened her eyes and sighed in disbelief.

Shadi sat on the couch playing with his fingers. He heard Izishu step down the stairs lightly behind him. He stode up and turned around, nearly dieing in the process. There she stood. She wore a black tutu skirt that stopped inches above her knees. She was wearing a a short sleeved hot pink tee with a guitar laced disegn across it and a corset over that that went up to the bottom of her bust. She had fishnet on her arms. She wore heeled black combat boots and star drop earrings. Her hair was in two small ponytails with pink streaks going through it. She even applied a little pink glittery eyeshadow and a little shiny lip gloss. She was fixing her skirt constantly, mostly because she wasn't used to wearing short things. She looked at the ground then up at Shadi, flashed a smile before falling into laughter. She stuck her tough out at him. "Don't laugh! i think I look cute!" Shadi looked her up and down. "Yea, me to. Come on let's go." Began to walk toward the door. She followed, wishing all the while he could say his last sentence over and over.

Everyone in the large house was dressed in their best. All of them had on swimsuits one way or another, and for good reason. The Ishtar's may have a pool, but this new house had _three_. And he had a jacuzzi, and a roller coaster and a mini ferris wheel, and a kick ass stereo system, a large home theater,three horses, one of his pools full of dolphins, and a vineyard that seemed endless. Everyone was in bustle, dancing, chating, haging in the pool, and sipping on the finest of home vineyard wines and bottles of soda. Everyone in school, and possibly others not invited, was there. But Malik won't forget about his little princess. He sat her on a throne of pillows, and surrounded her with gifts that the guest were required to bring. She wore her father's old Rare Hunter purple clock. Her father sat her in the chair like how he would sit; both his hands grasping the edges of the hand rest, looking straight ahead, looking as if she was the almighty pharoe himself. The only difference, was that she was laughing and giggleing. Somehow she convinced her father to give her the rod, which she began to stick in her mouth. The gang was talking in a corner, and Marik was the first to notice her. Walking over he took the rod away from her, which no doubt, set her into a fit of tears. She reached up for it, expecting her father to hand it to her. But he did something interly shocking. He said "No." She reached higher, still sinffeling, but he continued. "No." She stopped crying and looked at her father. When she saw that he was serious, she stopped crying and out streched her arms, only this time it was toward him. Not knowing what to do, he lifted her up, and was suprised to find her small arms wrap around his neck. She nuzzled there and slowly calmed down. When he placed her back in her throne she fell asleep. Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. Malik had done something parental. He walked back to the gang. "Come on baby, I want to see up stairs." Emily took Marik's hand and led him in the direction. They ran off, leaving the gang to fend for themselves. Suddenly Kenny shouted out. "Hay look, it's Tea and Odion! Are they... no! Their holdin' hands?!" the whole gang turned to see were she was pionting. There was Tea. She was dressed in a black pleated mini leather skirt and was wearing a mini hooded sleevless purple top that showed her belly. She had on a pair of purple converse's, and two golden earings. "How lame. Dressing like a Rare Hunter. Hay Tea!" Tea turned in Yugi's direction, who was calling her out. Most of the party went somewhat silent for the most part. " The 90's called, they want there chessy music video fashion back!" Tea smiled. "Oh they called agian, they want that joke back!" Everyone went into a fit of laughter. Yugi stomped out the room, leaving his Yami floating and confused.

Izishu sat at the little wooden picinc bench staring into space. She was wondering what her brother's would do without her at the house. Odion would be ok, but Malik would probly be all stupide or something. She sighed. Where had Shadi gone? He just left her there. Just as she was thinking of places to look, he slide into the chair across from her, making her squeal slightly. " Where were you?" He gave her a weird look. " Sorry mom, i went to get this." He dropped the plate in front of the pair. On the plate was a light brown crispy thing with white powder all over it. She pooked it, suprised at the soft powder. "What's that?" Shadi wiped his hands off before answering. "It's a funnel cake. Want some?" She shook her head no, a bit afraid to try it. he broke off a piece and stuffed it in her mouth and played with her jaw, pretending to help her chew. "She broke free of his hold. "I'm not a baby! That's pretty good." She pulled off another piece, gigling slightly at the soft sweet white powder. Shadi just rolled his eyes and started to hum something. She loved when he did that. She sat there listening to him for what seemed like forever, untill he suddenly jumped up, grabbed the plate, threw it away, and stood next to where she was sitting. she got up and stood next to him, noticing how short she really was. He grabbed her hand and started to run. "Where are we going?" she asked, a bit concerned. "if we hurry now, the line for the Extream Dragon won't be too long." She gulped, to scared to tell him her hate for roller coasters.

Yugi smiled as he looked down into the brand new hood of the brand new Hummer 3 that Tea and Odion had rolled up in. he held a lighter in one hand for a light source, and a pair of hedge clippers in the other. if he cut just right, the car would shut down within 30 seconds of being started up. he smiled. This would be the last time she made a fool of him. Just as he was about to clip the wire, he heard footsteps behind him. He threw the clippers aside and hide the candle. "Yugi? It's me Tea. I just want to talk." It was too dark for her to see him, he didn't make a sound. "Well, if that's you, come inside, and I'm sorry." She walked back inside, when she was gone, Yugi dropped the candel and followed suit. He would try agian later.

Under a full moon, a party was being held. Unbenonstant to the guest, an even hotter flame had began to burn...

* * *

thats all for now, untill next time! ;D


End file.
